Hardened Heartless
Charley Harrington (better known as the "Hardened Heartless") is the fan-made main antagonist created by Sabrina1985 for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About him Charley James Harrington was born on July 19, 1977 in New York to his parents, Kendall and Ashleigh. Kendall and Ashleigh were a kindly couple, who were proud that they had a son who was very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Charley was the apple of his parents’ eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as he grew older, Charley rebelled more and more against his parents. On the night of his 16th birthday, he got into a heated argument with his parents because they wouldn't let him hang out with the wrong crowd in his neighborhood, who enjoyed things that his parents strongly disapproved of. Later that night, he had literally beaten his parents to death in their sleep in rage over their rules. One year ago, he saw a mysterious rainbow-colored road appear out of nowhere, and he walked across it, and entered a magical world where a group of superheroes known as the Rights Fighters live. He lived in a secret underground hideout, because he didn't want to reveal himself to the public until he could create a team of supervillains to battle the Rights Fighters. The Hardened Heartless is the one true mortal enemy of the Fuchsia Heart, and also the boss of the six supervillians: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, and Green Ice. He is a hardened criminal so heartless that he detests, loathes, and despises anything gentle and kind. He is immune to and can absorb the power of love, and he can use it to be made into a beam of darkness that he shoots from his hands. This beam can block the fuchsia superheroine's special ability, which means it will feel like there is a roadblock to her body: she will be able form the hearts and can give the order to summon them, but they will never appear above her hands, no matter how hard she tries. The Hardened Heartless has a deep and utter obsession with wanting to kill Fuchsia Heart, while he wants to make Yellow Fire and the other Rights Fighters his personal slaves for eternity. He used to hate Valentine's Day with a passion, until he met a woman with red hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a black and purple dress and purple shoes. She told him that her name was Agatha Carver, and that she used to be a mean and cruel school teacher, who would emotionally abuse her students and secretly practice black magic. Charley revealed to Agatha about how he brutally murdered his parents in their sleep on the night of his 16th birthday because they didn't let him hang out with the wrong crowd of kids in his neighborhood. Agatha thought that Charley's parents were being unfair to him, and she agreed that he did the right thing by killing them. At that moment, Charley offered Agatha a job as the second-in-command of his group of supervillains, to which she gladly accepted. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were falling in love with each other, and after awhile they started to date. His clothes are made of metal, and this represents his cold-hearted personality. Family Kendall (father, deceased) Ashleigh (mother, deceased) Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope the mouse, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Condor, Delio, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Tom Guycott, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Enemies Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Liziya Iguana, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, the fairy godmother, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Zordon, Alpha 5, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Magi the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Adam Hughes, and Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo Catchphrases "To be a supervillain, you must put me above God, for starters...I am the only one you’ll need to worship!" *When telling newly hired supervillains the rules* "We meet again you lousy replacement for cupid, and this time, I'll make sure that your hero will become my most trusted personal slave for eternity." *Each time he encounters Fuchsia Heart* The gallery of pictures Hardened Heartless' ghost train encounter.png|The Hardened Heartless riding the ghost train and going into the "Your Way Out" and "Your Doom" tunnels, while underwater drawn by Sabrina1985 Green Beauty and Hardened Heartless by Brainiac Adam.png|Green Beauty and Hardened Heartless drawn by Brainiac Adam Trivia His physical appearence somewhat resembles Kano from the Mortal Kombat series, his former personality is based on Crossoverfan85's Mr. Men OC, Taikino, while his current personality is based on The Mouse Avenger's Great Mouse Detective OC, Mouses Fiennes. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Grey characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Facial Hair